Is this a fate book or what?
by gokillfanboys
Summary: A weird guy gave Kyohei a black book n that night their soul is transfer to different body... Is this book going to change their fate or not? Pssssss! Hey you... yes i meant YOU! The FINAL CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! YOU DON'T WANNA MISS!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was nearly dark and little rain drops down… I'm walking on the street from the convenient store. I couldn't stop thinking what Sunako might cook for dinner. 'I wonder what she's going to cook tonight… hmm… maybe a fried shrimp or crab or…never mind…' I said to myself. Then I saw someone sitting on the bench at a small park. I couldn't see his face but his arm enveloped around his stomach. I think he's hungry so I go near him and gave him some snack.

"Thank you…" he said.

"You're welcome." I stood there staring at him eating.

"Why are you still standing here boy?" he said.

"Oh… Umm…Shouldn't you go home 'cuz it's going to be rain tonight???" I said.

"Oh… Sorry I just…umm… never mind that…For your kindness giving me some food, I shall give you a book…" he said, showing me a black book.

"Th-that's okay, I don't need it…"

"Please… This book consist lots of things, especially magic. If you want to change someone, this book can help you"

"Really!!??"

"Yes… What did you do today can change something…"

"What do you mean???"

"Someday you'll know…" he said giving me the book and leave.

"What a weird guy…" I shake my head and look at the book.

"I wonder what I'm going to do with this…" I think harder until the sound of storm heard.

"Oh boy… I think we're going to have a storm tonight…" I ran through the rain that non-stop dropping from the dark sky…

*Back to the mansion*

"Takenaga! Where's Kyohei???" asked Yuki while eat potato chips.

"Didn't he told us he's going to the convenience store!?" answered Ranmaru while watching television.

"Ranmaru… _**I**_ was supposed to answer that question, you're not _**me**_" said Takenaga.

"That doesn't matter Takenaga…" said Ranmaru.

"Hey! I'm back!!" I shout, entered the room.

"Hey Kyohei! Don't enter if you all wet or Sunako will kill you if she saw you."

"She already did…" said Takenaga pointing at the door. There was a dark aura girl enter the room. She walked slowly to me and pointing out a knife.

"Sor-sorry!!!! I didn't mean it."

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE WHEN YOU ALL WET!!!" she shout, throwing the knife to me. I dodge it of course.

"Hey! Throwing knife on people is dangerous," she didn't care. She just throws it until the last knife almost cut my hair. She looks angry and went to her room.

"What's with that girl…," I said.

"Kyohei, go take a shower or she won't make us dinner…" said Takenaga, looking at me in a mess and wet.

"And… make sure you apologize to her after taking a bath" said Yuki with teary eyes.

"All right…" I went to upstairs and take a bath.

After that, I saw a black book on the desk. 'Oh, now I remember,' I almost forgot about it though. I took it with me to read it. Then, I saw her, holding something happily. 'I wonder what she's holding.'

When she saw me, her looks turn into an angry face with dark aura around her. She turns around and went to the kitchen. 'What should I do, if I go there she might kill me. Never mind that, apologize to her that's all' I said to myself.

I went to the kitchen and saw her starting to cook. I put down the book and leaned to the door, watching her from the back. I don't know but I think something wrong with me. Is like I want to hug her.

Then she saw me, she hold a knife to defense herself and dark aura floating around her again. "What the hell are YOU doing here!?" she shouts.

"Nothing, I just… uh… get some snack. That's all," I went to the cupboard and opened it, took some snack from there. She just continues to make an ingredient.

"Sorry about that, I didn't dry myself first" I said, blushing.

"That's okay BUT don't do that AGAIN, got that" she said pointing her finger to me.

"Okay!" I said happily. I took the book and went to the living room.

"Hey! Kyohei you seem happy, did something happen" asked Yuki.

"Nothing…"

"Did lovebirds do something good?" asked Ranmaru like a pervert. I punched him on the face.

"OW!! That's really hurt!" He said. We arguing until Yuki tried to stop us.

"Will you two stop fighting…," said Takenaga with dark aura around him. We sat down and keep quiet. He sat on another couch and started to read some book.

"What happened to Takenaga??" asked Ranmaru, whispering.

"I think he have an argument with Noi on the telephone just now…" answered Yuki.

"Really!? That's rare…" I said.

*Back to Sunako*

Sunako preparing dinner as always. She took a black book to make a dinner. She thought it's a recipes book but it's totally different. First, she put a lizard inside the pot, then a bat, a slimy worm, an onion and a vegetable of course. "That's weird….um…," she said looking at the pot, it look's like a clear soup.

"Maybe it's just my imagination…," she said, put the clear soup on the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

*Back to guys*

'Wow this really weird,' I didn't know what to do but it's just too quiet here. Takenaga have a really weird aura around him, the three of us just quiet there. Sunako preparing the dinner then she saw us sat really quiet there. She shakes her head and gives a sigh.

"Dinner's ready!" she said preparing our plates. We went to the table and ate really quiet. Sunako as usual eat at her room alone. 'Oh god… This is creepy quiet' I said to myself then…

'THUD', our eyes met Yuki sleeping on the table. We went to him to wake him up.

"Hey Yuki wake up!" I shake him but he still sleeping until 'THUD' that sound again, Ranmaru next, sleeping on the floor. Then Takenaga…'Oh god what happened to them?!' and my visions completely turn to black.

"Yuki!!!" Someone shake my body then I open my eyes, the lights shining so bright.

There's Noi and Tamao crying.

"What happened?? Oh... my head killing me," then I saw Takenaga waking up. Noi ran to him and hugged him.

"Noi…wha-what are you doing!!!????" he said.

"I'm sorry for what happened today, we have a fight on the phone today!!" she said, crying.

"No… That's not what I meant, why are you hugging me!!!???" he said. Then Noi shocked stepping back from him.

Then I saw someone lying on the floor, I look closer and…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" I shout with fear, sweating really hard.

"Yuki why are you…," Tamao said.

"Why my body…" I went to the mirror to make sure, and then I saw…

"YUKI'S FACE!!!" I shout with horror. Then someone wake up, it's my body!

"What happened…? Noi!? What are you doing here?" my body just spoke. Is this a curse or what!? Then Ranmaru wake up, looking around.

When he saw me, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Wh-why my body standing there if I was…." Then he goes to the mirror, he suddenly become quiet and faint right away. Tamao went to him to make sure he was okay.

My body went to Noi and hugged her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!?" She shout and punched him really hard.

"Noi… why you do that!?" he said touch his cheek.

"You think you're good playing with other people, KYOHEI!!!" she shout.

"It's me! Takenaga!!" then he saw me.

"Yuki tell her that I'm Takenaga," I was shocked.

"Takenaga is it you!? It's me Kyohei!!" I said. We all stared each other. '_What did you do today can change something…' _Is this what that weird guy said???


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next morning, we go to school together like always. But neither of us have the same personality. Even though I'm inside Yuki's body, his classmates were always staring at me. It feels so awkward, so I glared at them. Neither of them trying to get close to me.

In lunch time break, I walk along the corridor thinking about what Sunako said yesterday.

*Yesterday Flashback*

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO US!!!???" I shout in shocked until there's a sound of a footstep coming to the room.

'BAM!!' Our eyes met a girl with dark aura on the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL SHOUTING FOR!!!!????" She shouts with anger.

"Well…We really don't know what's going on here…" said Ranmaru, who were inside Takenaga's body.

"Yeah Sunako…. Don't shout us like that…" said Yuki (inside Ranmaru's body), who's awake from his unconscious nap.

"How am I supposed to be fine if you all just SHOUT whenever you like…" She said with fire around her.

"Sunako, stay calm… maybe there's an explanation behind this," said Takenaga, who's inside my body.

"Really!? How???" I said. Takenaga think really hard until forget Noi's presence. Tamao just stood there with no expression.

"Sunako… what did you put inside the soup?" asked Takenaga.

"Um… I'm just following the recipe, that's all" answered Sunako.

"Is that so… Show me the recipe."

"Okay…" said Sunako went straight to the kitchen.

"Um… Kyohei, I mean Takenaga…" Yuki said.

"What Ranmaru, A-I mean Yuki…," Yuki point the corner of the wall. There is a girl, crying with different aura around her.

"WAH!!! NOI!!! Don't cry… What's wrong???" said Takenaga.

"I can't believe it..."

"Believe what!?"

"That you're inside KYOHEI'S BODY!? WAHH!!! I can't believe this would happen."

Takenaga grab her arm and hug her. I was in shocked. "Ta-takenaga, don't use MY BODY to do _**THAT**_!?" Then the two of them pulled apart, blushing.

"Ok… Here is it…," said Sunako, giving the book. Takenaga look inside the book. He read until sweating like a rain.

"Sunako, wh-where did you get this book?" asked Takenaga.

"Um… I just bought it from the book store, that's all"

"Bu-but this book was really different from normal cooking book."

"Really!? That's weird… Let me see," Sunako took the book and I went to her to see what kind of book…is it…

"Th-this is the book that man gave it to me…"

"What!?"

"How did you meet '_**that man**_'?" asked Takenaga.

"I met him at the park after I buy some stuff. He looks hungry so I gave him some food. He said '_For your kindness giving me some food, I shall give you a book…,'_actually I reject his offer but he said '_This book consist lots of things, especially magic. If you want to change someone, this book can help you.' _And then I accept his of-," my mouth being shut by one hand.

"That's enough… you can't just accept someone offer by just that" said Noi, who look so angry.

"So all of this is _**your fault…**_" said Takenaga.

"MY FAULT!?"

"YES!" then the two of us fighting.

"Stop it," said Sunako hitting us.

"HEY, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"Will you shut up, CREATURE?! We're going to find solution about this problem."

"Sunako right…WAIT! How did you know Kyohei is in Yuki and I'm in Kyohei's body…" asked Takenaga.

"I heard when I walk down here and sorry I didn't look at the book first before cooking."

"It's ok Sunako… No one faults here…" said Noi, comforting her and gave a death glare at me. It gave a chill down my spine.

"And we're going to find that man **immediately…**" said Ranmaru.

"Yeah…or you four want to stay in that form _**FOREVER**_…" said Sunako.

We all stare at each other and "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Good, then you all have to be careful tomorrow... Don't worry we all going to find that man, okay!" she said.

*End of Flashback*

I sigh and look at the window. 'I wonder what are they doing in the class…'


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next morning is still the same… but the cloud is getting darker. 'Woah! It's going to rain today.' Then suddenly, the sounds of thunder freak us out but Sunako like it. Takenaga (in **MY BODY**) read some books to find a solution to break the spell, Ranmaru(in **Takenaga's body**) talking with his woman on the phone while Yuki(in **Ranmaru's body**) and I(in **Yuki's body**) watching television.

"Hey guys… I think I found the way to break this spell…" said Ranmaru who's very confidence.

"Really?! How???" asked Yuki.

"One of my woman said she saw this shop with weird language on it's door…," said Ranmaru.

"What kind of shop?" asked Takenaga.

"She heard that the shop have lot's of weird things like book spell, potion and… something like that…," said Ranmaru, acting like a detective.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, definitely," said Ranmaru.

"Um… guys…" said Yuki.

"What is it Ranma-AH! I mean…Yuki?" I asked. He point at the door where there's a dark aura girl dancing happily.

"I think she heard us…"said Ranmaru.

"Yeah…" said Yuki.

"Say Sunako… You want to go to that shop?" asked Ranmaru.

"YES!!" She said with sparkle in her eyes.

"Well then let's go" Ranmaru said take his jacket and umbrella.

"WHAT?! NOW?!" the three of us shocked.

"Yeah, I heard it's going to close down pretty soon. So we must hurry," he said, wearing his jacket.

"Whatever you say…," I said. Then the five of us went outside when the little rain drops down.

After that we arrive to at the shop that Ranmaru was talking. "Are you sure this is the place?" I asked.

"Yes!" He said with confidence.

"It doesn't look like a shop at all, it's a house Ranmaru…" said Takenaga.

"This is the address of the shop! Look at this," he showed us the address and it's the same.

"Maybe your woman gave a wrong address…," said Takenaga, shaking his head.

"Yeah… Takenaga might be right. Let's go home," I said. Then suddenly a door of the house was opened. It was a girl with long yellow hair.

"My mistress was waiting for you all," she said.

"What?! Your mistress…" we all shocked.

"Please come in…," she said, opened a door for us.

'Hey Takenaga… is it okay?' Yuki whispered.

'Well… maybe… cuz' Sunako already went in,' Takenaga point Sunako shoes on the outside of the door. After that, we had no choice but going in. Inside the house there was a large room, where an old lady sitting on a sofa and drink her tea.

"Please sit down child…Akira, give this people a hot cup of tea," she said, putting down her tea. We sat down on a couch and Sunako looks happy when she saw weird things around the room. The girl or Akira bring a tray of tea and gave it to us.

"You all came here because there's a spell on you, right?" she asked.

"Yes." The four of us answered.

"And we brought this book too," said Takenaga, giving the book to her. She looks at the book and examines it. I told her how I got that book in the first place.

"Have you seen this book before?" I asked.

"I've never seen this book before but…," she stop and continued "I'll try to help you all," she said. Then the rain stop dropping outside.

"It's time for you to go home now, I'll accompany you to the way out" she said. "Thank you for helping us. We really grateful for your help," said Yuki when we were outside. After that, we wave goodbye and walked home.

"Mistress, are you sure they could break the spell by themselves?" asked the Akira.

"I'm sure, all they have to do is...find their true **_LOVE_**...," answered the old lady.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Hey guys…tonight, Noi and Tamao going to have dinner with us," said Takenaga while holding a telephone.

'SPURT!' Ranmaru spurt all his drinks at Yuki.

"That's disgusting Ranmaru!!!" said Yuki.

"Sorry… so Takenaga that _**girl**_ going to join us?!" asked Ranmaru in shocked.

"Yes… is there anything wrong?" answered Takenaga. Ranmaru shook his head.

"Hey Takenaga… how we supposed to break this stupid spell. I'm tired of this..." I said.

"How am I suppose to know?" he said, putting the telephone and continue his reading on a sofa.

"Well…you're the smart one around here…" I said, while eating some potato chip.

"Um…Yuk-ah... Sorry… Kyohei, you forgot to include me" said Ranmaru, acting like a prince.

"Shut up Take-um… I mean Ranmaru. I know you're smart WHEN it comes to L-O-V-E," I said.

"Well… You might be right Kyohei… but I'm good dealing with woman," said Ranmaru.

"EXCEPT Sunako and Tamao that is…" said Yuki, eating his ice-cream.

"Yeah, Sunako is hard to become a lady-like…and _**SHE **_is hard to get fall for my charming…," said Ranmaru in desperate way when it comes to her (Tamao).

"Tough luck Ranmaru," said Takenaga with smile.

"Dinner's ready!!" Shouted Sunako, preparing dinner for us. We sat down like always. When I was about to eat, Takenaga slapped my hand.

"OUCH!!! That hurts!! What have I done?!" I shout at him.

"Wait for the girls, stupid…" said Takenaga. I sat there in hunger waiting for the girls. Speaking of which, there they are. Noi sat beside Takenaga (in MY BODY and she know he is Takenaga) and Tamao sat beside Yuki (She didn't know that is Yuki in Ranmaru's body.)

Ranmaru (in Takenaga's body) didn't look at Tamao completely. 'What's going on with Ranmaru,' I whispered at Takenaga.

'That's okay… it's always him,' he answered in whispered.

'Not always…' Yuki said in whispered. Then we chuckled until Ranmaru glared at us. We feel some chill down on our spine. We ate non-stop (to ignore Ranmaru glared at us) and I even caught my eye on Sunako. When she looks at Takenaga and Noi together, her face turn into sadness.

When I saw her face like that, something tells me there's something wrong. Then she saw me, staring at her. I pulled away my face. 'What am I doing?' I asked myself.

After that, she stood up and pick up her plates. "Are you finished eating Sunako?" Yuki asked. She nodded and went to the kitchen. And for no reason, I stood up and pick up my plates.

"You finished eating?" asked Ranmaru, in shocked.

"I'm done…" I said, walked to the kitchen.

"This is rare… Kyohei never completely full if he eats just one round… I wonder what's bothering him?" asked Yuki.

"Nah… That's okay… He just needs time with Sunako, _**Perhaps**_…" said Ranmaru, grinning. Takenaga and Yuki slapped his head for being pervert.

"I wonder what's bothering the two of them?" said Takenaga in worries.

I walked to the kitchen to see what she is doing. When I almost to the kitchen, all I heard was a water tap running and sound like someone's crying. I shocked what I saw in front of me. The most irritating girl in my life, the dark girl or call her self 'the _**creature of dark**_' cried alone in there.

I was about to say something but I couldn't find a right words. Then she saw me. She wipes her face and said "What are you doing here?"

"Um- I just… want to wash this… plate" I said.

She took my plates and said "Let me do it for you…"

"Ok…" I said. When I went out and wait outside the kitchen, I heard Sunako still crying. I want to do something to comfort her but nothing… There's nothing I could do for now… Just hearing her crying there, almost break my heart…

I didn't know that Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yuki, Tamao and Noi hiding and watching me, waiting outside the kitchen. They all made a sad face when they heard Sunako crying. 'Why didn't Kyohei do something to comfort Sunako?' asked Ranmaru in whispered.

'Don't know… maybe he want sometime to think' answered Yuki

'There's no time to think… look at Kyohei, he upset about Sunako, got it…' said Noi, pointing at me. Tamao didn't say anything.

'Maybe your right… Hey Ranmaru… do you remember where the old lady lives?' asked Takenaga.

'Yeah why?' asked Ranmaru.

'We're going to visit the old lady tomorrow again' said Takenaga.

'WHAT!? Why???' they said in shocked.

'I want to ask her one more question that is…,'Takenaga said them in whispered.

'Owh… you think this spell going to break by what you said just now?' asked Ranmaru.

'I think so… if it's true then…' said Takenaga, while looking at me.

'We're going to plan for the two of them…' said Takenaga.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

In the morning, Takenaga (in MY BODY), Yuki (in Ranmaru's body) and Ranmaru (in Takenaga's body) had staring at me the whole afternoon. I get really annoyed. "Why are you all staring at me?! Its creep me out!!!"

"Nothing…," they said. I wanted to scold at them but there's a bell on the door. Its Tamao and Noi. They were waiting for those three.

"Where are you all going?" I asked.

"Um… Taking for a walk, why?" they said.

"Um… Are you sure…" I said.

"Yes… Are you jealous 'cuz you don't have any girlfriend to go out, poor thing…" said Ranmaru. I smacked his head and said, "Stupid!"

"Stop already!!! Let's go Ranmaru!" said Yuki. Then all of them gone somewhere else except me and Sunako that is. When I'm about to go upstairs, I saw Sunako hiding beside the stairs.

"What are you doing there, Nakahara Sunako?" I asked but she ran to her room already.

"What's with that girl?" I asked myself. Then I remembered Sunako crying yesterday. My heart almost hurt. 'I better asked her or not… No, just go to her and ask, that's all…' I said to myself.

(Takenaga P.O.V)

Since we left the two of them alone in the house, I just hope things went well for them. I'm thinking about _**the man**_ that gave Kyohei that black book, I wonder who he is… "Takenaga, are you okay?" asked Noi worried about me.

"Yeah, it's nothing really," I said with a smile. Noi blushed and face to the other side.

"Here we are…" said Ranmaru in front of that old lady house. Then we all saw an old lady, planting some flower in her garden. "Hello ma'am," said Yuki.

"Oh, hello child. What's bringing you here?" she asked.

"Well, there something we want to talk about," I said.

"Oh… Let's go sit at the garden then… Akira, make us some tea please." She said. Akira bows her head and went inside the house.

"So, what do you want to talk about child?" asked the old lady.

"Um… it's just that… about the spell that cause us like this…" I said, with nervous. The old lady smile at us, "so you know what could break those spell, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure whether it works though…" I said while examine the old lady smile.

"Tell me ma'am did you already know how to break this spell ever since we met?" asked Ranmaru, while Akira gave us a cup of tea then went back inside. The old lady replies him with a smile.

"So that means you know how to break the spell is it…" I stopped when I saw a man standing near the gate then walk away.

"Hey Takenaga, are you spacing out?" asked Yuki.

"Sorry, I just got distracted that's all…" I said. When I look at the old lady face. She showed no expression at all, 'she must have look at the man just now' I said to myself.

"Child, I have the same thought as you to break the spell," said the old lady turn to us with a smile.

"Really!? So this spell could break by _**finding our true love**_?" answered Ranmaru, acting like a prince.

The old lady laughed so hard and said "Yes, there's your answer"

*Back to those two* (Kyohei P.O.V)

'Oh man, what am I doing' I ask myself, standing in front of Sunako's door. 'Oh yeah, ask her why she's… crying.' The image of Sunako crying alone make my heart hurt. What happened to her exactly…?

(Authors note)

Sorry for the late update!!!! Ive been busy lately and Kyohei going to sunako's room!? check out the next chapter someday


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Sunako P.O.V)

"Hiroshi-kun why am I like this…." I ask myself, looking at Hiroshi. When I remember Noi hug that creature (well inside that body is Takenaga) it makes me…. Sad, every time I saw them together… it hurts so much inside my heart… is it because Noi hug that creature's body… it couldn't be that reason, right?

"Well, it doesn't matter to me now," I said. 'What do you mean it doesn't matter???' asked Hiroshi. (Sunako is in HER WORLD people!)

'Don't you see what happened to your eyes…You've been crying a lot lately because of that reason,' said Hiroshi. "What do you mean I'm crying a lot? I didn't cry at all!"

'Those eyes of your's are the proof and I'm your friend so you can't lie to me,' said Hiroshi looking at me with a worried face. 'I know that you like the creature of the light and I know that your going to denied your true feelings towards him but,' Hiroshi stop when he saw my tears dripping. He kept quiet for a while then continue, 'Sunako… what if he loves you and-'

"He doesn't love me… A creature of the light and dark can't be together… We're different Hiroshi…," I replied him while my tears continue to drip. It felt like a sour taste in my mouth.

'Sunako…if _**he loves you**_, what are you going to do,' said Hiroshi with a smile. I wipe my eyes and look at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

'If he said to you that he loves you, what is your reply?' asked Hiroshi. When I was about to answer, there's a knock on the door turn me back to reality.

"Nakahara Sunako… Are you here???" asked the creature of the light when he open the door (Well he's not radiant anymore 'cuz of Yuki's cute face). 'Damn creature, why is he here???' I asked myself.

*Normal P.O.V* (Finally I made myself the narrator HAHAHAHA)

Kyohei look around for Sunako in the room but the thing that annoys him the most is… IT'S REALLY DARK in Sunako's room. He sighed when there's no reply. He went to the curtain and opens it.

"MABUSHI!!!!!!" shouted Sunako. Sunako punch him on the face and closed the curtain back (HAHAHAHA nice job Sunako). "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH ME ON THE FACE STUPID!!!" Shouted Kyohei while rubbing his cheek.

"WHY DID YOU OPEN THE DAMN CURTAIN YOU STUPID CREATURE!!!!"

Shouted Sunako with a black aura surround her.

"CUZ IT'S SO DARK IN HERE YOU IDIOT!!! IT'S HARD TO FIND THINGS IN HERE" reply Kyohei.

"WELL WHO CARES!!!! THIS IS MY ROOM YOU BAKA!!!!" Sunako grab her things and throw it to Kyohei but he dodge them easily. And the two of them having a fight, it really last too long.

Until the two of them exhausted, Sunako trying to punch Kyohei but he dodge them and grab her hand. "Will you stop fighting?????" he said with a smirk on his face. (Imagine Kyohei inside Yuki's body, fighting…… isn't it weird????)

"I won't stop until I kick you and punch you for good" she said when she tried to pull her hand from Kyohei.

"Really????? You think you could do that to me?" he said when he step closer to her. Sunako feel chill down to her spine and step backward. He lifts her chin up with his hand and looks straight to her face. Sunako try to struggle to free herself from him but he won't allow it. (Wow I wonder what happen next????? *So anxious*)

"Hey what happen to your eyes?" he said while examine them. 'She's crying again…' he said to himself. She finally free herself and said "It's nothing and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!"

"Not until you answer my question…" He said with a serious face. It gives pain inside his heart seeing her crying again but he still doesn't know what the reason is… She stunned by the look of his face, 'He's really serious this time' she said to herself.

"I already told you it's… nothing…" she said with a sad look on her face without facing to Kyohei. Kyohei examine her and he could tell she seem sad about something. Then he remember when they eat dinner yesterday night, she look at Takenaga and Noi eating happily together. Then he stunned about something that bothering her. 'Is it because of _**THAT**_ reason?' he asked himself while examine Sunako.

"Hey Nakahara Sunako… are you upset because Takenaga and Noi eating happily yesterday night but actually Takenaga is inside **my body**, is that the reason why you've been crying since last night?" he asked. Sunako stunned and turn to Kyohei, facing him.

"What are you talking about?? Why would I cry for that reason..." answered Sunako, still denying the truth.

"Sunako…" He went to Sunako and grab her arms. He enveloped his arm around her and rested his chin on top of Sunako's head. (KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! KYOHEI DON'T HUG HER!!! YOU'RE INSIDE YUKI'S BODY YOU IDIOT!!! *the author's mad people*)

Sunako shocked by his action but it feel's warm being wrapped by his arms. She wanted to hug him but something forces her not to. It's Yuki in front of her not Kyohei… (She still denying the truth…* the author's cry people*)

Kyohei felt wet on his shirt, then he notice Sunako crying again. He tightened his arms around her and buried his face on her hair. "Sunako, I know this is Yuki's body but the one who hold you now is not Yuki but me," he said while looking at Sunako, crying.

Kyohei wipe away her tears and said "Sunako…I…" and cover her mouth with his mouth. (KYOHEI!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU KISS HER!! *the author's mad again people*) Sunako shocked at first but she didn't want to stop. She wants it too last long but… She pulled away immediately. Kyohei shocked by her reaction and step backward.

"S-sorry about what I did just now…" he said and walk to the door. "The reason why you cried I already figure it out and…" he stopped, looking back at Sunako. "Never mind…" said Kyohei, walk out from the room.

Sunako breakdown and cried for what have she done. Kyohei is still standing outside the door, its hurting listening to her crying. Then the darkness has enveloped the sky above. Is this going to tear them apart…?

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello people! It seems that im bored so i interfere the story instead sorry about that!!! and is this a fate for them not to be together see in the next chapter people


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Takenaga P.O.V)

We were just heading home until the darkness has enveloped the sky… I wonder if the two of them are getting along… Those kinds of sky remind me of sadness… It's like a single shed of tears has drop to the earth so people could feel the pain and sadness in their heart again…

"Kyo- Ah I mean Takenaga… how we're going to make the two of them together, I meant Sunako and Kyohei???" asked Yuki. When I was about to answer, Ranmaru interfere us.

"We should lock the two of them together in one room and then they'll surrender _**to each other**_," said Ranmaru with an evil smile on his face. Yuki and I smack him on the head for being pervert.

"What!? I didn't do anything!" said Ranmaru, while rubbing his head.

"Your head is full of perverted ideas and the one you said just now is one of your perverted ideas," I said.

"Not always perverted ideas, I can be clever too you know," answered Ranmaru with proud. Then Ranmaru notice Tamao looking at Yuki. Something felt uneasy inside him.(Well Yuki IS inside RANMARU'S BODY)

"Yeah yeah," said Yuki. We were still walking and still thinking how to make the two of them together. I look at Noi on my other side, she's really thinking hard to make the two of them together. I smile for that.

Then finally we're home but there's a _**gloomy aura**_ all over the place. 'I wonder what happened to the two of them,' I asked myself. Yuki hide behind Ranmaru and cried.

"Man, what happened to this place? It's all gloomy and dark…" asked Ranmaru, felt the shivering when he steps inside the mansion.

"SO SCARY!!!!!" said Yuki, crying non-stop. Noi is still thinking about some plans and Tamao has no expression on her face at all. (The two of them didn't care about the atmosphere inside the mansion at all)

"Let's go see what happened to the two of them… Ranmaru, Yuki and I will go see Kyohei, Noi and Tamao go see Sunako," I said while thinking about something.

"Ok…" said Tamao, dragging Noi while she's thinking. When the two of them gone to see Sunako, the three of us gulping at the same time and sweating like rain. Then we walk side by side to Kyohei's room.

"Who the first one goes inside Kyohei's room????" asked Yuki. Then the two of them look at me with puppy eyes.

"Why are you two looking at me like that???" I asked.

"Takenaga… You're always the solver problems when we're in troubles, so… why don't you go first??" asked Yuki with puppy eyes.

"No, I'm not the one who always solves some problems." I answered.

"Well then, why don't we go inside together, agree???" asked Ranmaru.

"Ok," answered Yuki with a smile on his face. When we about to knock, the door itself open slowly with a creaking sound like a ghost movies. Then we saw him, sulking at the window looking at the rains pouring down from the dark sky above.

"Kyohei… are you alright?" asked Yuki, when he saw a dark and gloomy aura around him. Kyohei turn around and said "yeah, I'm….. Fine…."

"Really if you're fine, then what happened to you? Usually you ask 'where's my food?' when we're back or you just lying around the house and watching TV," ask Ranmaru with a proud pose.

Kyohei look at them and try to smile but it didn't work… We saw sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong Kyohei???" Yuki ask with a worried look on his face. Ranmaru and I already came to the same conclusion… that there's something happened between Kyohei and Sunako while we were gone.

"Did something happen between the two of you while we're gone??" I asked. Kyohei was trying to say something but the only came out is…

"No… nothing happened," Kyohei replied like a sour taste in his mouth. He didn't want to tell them what really had happened between him and Sunako. He just looks back outside the window even though his face reflection on the window had just showed us the truth…

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry everyone again... Im very busy but i manage 2 write the new chapter (this 1) n wat do u think the truth they saw in Kyohei's face???? N wat will happen 2 Sunako??? Find out on the next chapter n i hope i could update the new chapter faster ^_^ CYA ALL!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Noi P.O.V)

*sigh* How to make the two of them together… I asked myself that many times already… When we went inside Sunako's room, it's totally dark inside her room. Even though, Tamao still make an expression-less face. There she is… sitting near her bed with her hand cover her face.

"Sunako-Chan what are you doing???" I asked her when I sit beside her. Tamao sit next to her too.

"Nothing…" she answered, without looking at us. Tamao look at her and said "what happened between you and Kyohei?" Then my eyes turn into shining eyes, looking at Sunako.

"Really!? Did something happen between the two of you??" I asked with a smile lit on my face. Sunako uncover her face and look at me. Then my face turns to sadness when I saw her face. She's been crying over something…

"N-nothing happens…" she still stubbornly answered with those words.

"*sigh* Tell us the truth Sunako… We know something happen with the two of you but we don't know what it is… so tell us, what had happen??" I asked again.

Sunako look at me again and tears flow down her cheek. "It's just that… I… *sniff* When…" Sunako explain what happen between the two of them. I got shocked, cried, happy and mad because of the story.

"WHY IS KYOHEI SO BAKA!!?" I said with madness. Tamao only nod herself and look at Sunako, who's crying beside her.

"Tell me Sunako-Chan… do you have any feelings for Kyohei???" asked Tamao. Sunako stop crying then look at Tamao. I was suspecting she would answer with a 'YES!!!' but…

"I don't know…." She answered. I turn into a rock and feel that inside of me want to faint to death. I told myself to calm down.

"You mean you don't even know!? But you've been living with him for three years!!" I said with shocked. Sunako get up from bed and went to the window.

She sighed herself and said "Yes I know I've been living with him for three years but I don't know what kind of feelings I have for him…" Tamao and I look at each other and stare at Sunako from the back. 'Poor Sunako-Chan… she doesn't even know that she loves him…' I whispered to Tamao, who look worried at Sunako.

Tamao walk to Sunako and said "You were afraid to love him because he was inside Yuki's body right?? And there might be a chance he will stay in Yuki's body _**forever**_… "Sunako stunned by her answer.

(Sunako P.O.V)

That's true… even when I saw creatures with Noi (It's Takenaga though) I still feel sad because of that… and I was afraid to love him because he was inside Yuki's body and that's not the _real _him… That's not the creature I know… The creature I know is a short-tempered about food, always fighting and he always have a smile that could melt people even the creature of the dark like me…

I want the creature of the light that always fight with me about food or other things… I want him back!!! That's the truth! I want him back into HIS ORIGINAL BODY!! Though… I'll die if I had too much nosebleed… I have to help him!

(Normal P.O.V)

Noi sighed herself when she saw Sunako seems thinking about something… 'Oh god… please let them be together…' she prayed inside her heart. Tamao seems to know what Noi's been doing, that made her smiled.

Tamao walked to Noi and whispered 'Noi-chi, are we going to tell her how to break the spell??' Noi look at Tamao and answered 'No… let's talk this matter with Takenaga. I'm sure he can help us to get Kyohei and Sunako together.'

Tamao seems to understand, she nod at Noi and went outside the door. Noi walk to Sunako, who seems to be preoccupied by something on her thoughts. "Sunako-Chan! We're going outside for a while ok???" said Noi, worrying about Sunako. Sunako only nod at Noi.

When Noi went outside and shut the door behind her slowly, Tamao asked "Is Sunako ok??"

"She'll be fine..." answered Noi, walking side by side with Tamao.

"You think the spell can be break by finding your *cough* true… lo-ve…?" asked Tamao, blushing.

"If it's true… then…" Noi look back at Sunako's bedroom door and turn to Tamao, smiling brightly. Tamao smiled at her and said "I could feel a bond between the two of them…"

"Who?" asked Noi, in wondering.

"Sunako and Kyohei… even though we can't see it but we can feel something lingering between the two of them…" answered Tamao. When Noi stunned once again by Tamao's remarks, she smiled and suddenly saw Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki went downstairs, with a gloomy dark aura around them.

"I told you there's something wrong with Kyohei… He seems… down…" said Yuki with a sad-looking face. Tamao was worried about him, though she didn't even know that's Yuki in RANMARU'S BODY… Noi too, worried about Takenaga.

So both of them went to them and Noi asked "What happen???"

"It's Kyohei… There's something wrong about that guy. He seems kinda… weak…. And gloomy… and sulking… and-"Ranmaru trailed off when he saw Tamao made a sad look on her face. It's like someone stabbing his heart with a knife.

"Really…Kyo- I mean Takenaga… I think it's about what happen between the two of them while we're gone…" said Noi.

"Did Sunako tell you?? Thank god…. 'Cuz Kyohei DIDN'T even tells us what happen…" said Takenaga, with a sighed.

"So… what happen???" asked Yuki with curiosity. And so, Noi told them what happen between Kyohei and Sunako while they were gone, and… when she and Tamao went to Sunako's room. Ranmaru and Yuki seem to be interested the 'Romance part', while Takenaga… interested in 'why did Sunako afraid to love Kyohei?? Part.'

After Noi finished the story, Ranmaru, Yuki and Takenaga look at each other and sighed at the same time. "Man… Those two are in love with each other but…" Ranmaru said, while scratching his head.

"But the two of them didn't know each other's feelings…" said Yuki.

"Takenaga, what are we going to do… to make the two of them together???" asked Noi. Takenaga thinking about something, while smiling.

"Now I know why she afraid to love Kyohei…" said Takenaga.

"Really!? What is it???" asked Yuki.

"I'll tell you all after we do this _**plan**_…" said Takenaga, grinning at them.

"What plan???" asked Ranmaru, smiling at Takenaga.

"Here's the plan…"and so Takenaga told them the plan in detail.

(AUTHORS NOTE)

Sorry 4 the late people... it seems that the gang trying to plan something 4 Sunako n Kyohei get together but WHAT IS THE PLAN???? Find out in the next chapter!!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The next morning is really sunny and having a completely different atmosphere. Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki smelled something wonderful in the kitchen. When they peeked from the kitchen door, they saw Sunako cooked something delicious. Ranmaru and Yuki mouth watery from that delicious aroma on the air. Takenaga look at Sunako in silence. 'Yesterday she's crying… but today she's cooking in a good mood. Awkward…..' Takenaga thought as Kyohei came to the room and sit alone without their realizing.

"Don't you think it's weird for Sunako in such a 'happy' mood?" asked Ranmaru, worriedly. "And she even cooked for us too."

"Yeah… don't you think she's trying to…. Ummmmm… "Yuki paused and look to Kyohei. Kyohei seems to be in another world…. HIS world… "….trying to help Kyohei get back to this world?"

Takenaga and Ranmaru noticed Kyohei sat alone like a stone. 'Don't you think Kyohei act suspiciously?' whispered Ranmaru quietly at them. Yuki and Takenaga nodded in agreement.

"Guys… do you still remember what I told u last night?" asked Takenaga. The two of them stared at Takenaga and nodded. Takenaga closed his eyes and hope that his plan would work. He sighed himself and went to Kyohei. Kyohei seems didn't notice about it though. (Man…. He's like Sunako….)

(Kyohei P.O.V)

Sigh… I can't believe I K-KISSED HER last night. I've been dazed for a whole day and didn't do anything at all… I'm weak to do something now… why am I like this? I've been asking that same question again and again and again…

"Kyohei we need to talk…." said Takenaga, with a sighed. I taken aback and asked "what?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said we need to talk," he paused and glanced at Ranmaru and Yuki, "in private…" And so Takenaga opened the door which leads to the other room. I got up and went inside with Takenaga. Takenaga sat on a sofa while I leaned on the long couch. It feel's weird here when I'm here with my own reflection.

"We need to talk… about yesterday…"he said and looks at me. I looked at him and replied "I don't want to talk about yesterday what happened between me and Sunako. Didn't we discuss this already?"

"Kyohei… You didn't even tell us what happened yesterday. You were sulking and that's all you did." He answered with a nod.

"Oh really? I guess I have to tell you then…" my words trailed off when Takenaga shook his head and said "Sunako told us which means Noi and Tamao, about yesterday 'incident'. So you don't have to tell me again."

I was surprised that Sunako have the courage to tell them but still… I made her cry…. The thought of making her cry make my stomach clutched tightly. I clenched my jaw into a fist for that reason.

Takenaga noticed that and said "Kyohei, I know you have feelings for Sunako and I want to tell you why we leave the two of you alone yesterday," he paused and said "do you remember we visit the old lady and a young girl? Well… we visit them again yesterday to… find the way to break this spell…"

"And you didn't EVEN bring me along?" I asked with frustration.

"That's because I want you to take care of Sunako while we're gone, and take care of this house as well" he replied with a frown. I sighed and asked "what did you find out?"

"Not much… but…" he paused again and grinned when he look at the door. "Why are you stopping?" I asked with curiosity and turned around. What I saw was taking my breath away. It was Sunako, carrying a tray of tea and said "Breakfast will be ready in a minute."

When she saw me, she quickly turned away and went to the kitchen. Takenaga nodded and said "we went to the old lady and we find out how to break this 'disturbing' spell."

"How?" I asked but didn't look at Takenaga.

He grinned and answered "_**true love**_…"

"What!" I snapped.

"Find our true love Kyohei… I know it's weird but it's the truth. "answered Takenaga.

"Yeah **it IS WEIRD**… You're not lying aren't you?" I asked.

"NO! Why would I lie in a serious matter!" he snapped.

"Okay okay… So you're telling the truth and now….. Are we done 'cuz I'm really hungry right now," I said with a grinned.

"Yeah we're ALMOST done and I need YOU to do a favor…" he said in a serious tone.

"What's the favor?" I asked.

"Simple... it's part of my plan to make the two of you together…" he smiled.

"To make who together?" I asked again.

"You and Sunako" he answered in straight forward and smiled. I laughed and said "There's no WAY you COULD make the two of us together since she said she's from the dark side and I'm from a light side. She is complicated girl and you CAN'T get us ….together..."

The word 'together' hurts me a lot since Sunako… probably hates me now… Takenaga sighed and said "Kyohei, **don't ever give up**. It hurts me to see my friend giving up now without doing anything. All I want is for you to be happy with someone you loved and cherished… That is Sunako. So don't deny the truth inside you… You LOVE Sunako. Ranmaru, Yuki, Tamao, Noi and I will support you and WILL MAKE THE TWO OF YOU TOGETHER. So don't worry about it ok?"

I taken aback by Takenaga's word and said "You all are a really weird people…." Takenaga smiled when he noticed me, blushing.

"Takenaga, Kyohei! Let's eat!" shouted Yuki. When I was about to get up, Takenaga patted my shoulder and said "I'll tell you the rest of the plan later."

I sighed and recall what Takenaga said to me '_**don't ever give up**_**…** _**to be happy with someone you loved and cherished … don't deny the truth inside you… You LOVE Sunako!' **_Is that what I wanted to say to Sunako yesterday? I love her? Is that true?

I went to the door and peeked through it. There she is, in her chibi mode. I smiled for that and said to myself that I…. Love her... the dark creature girl who I admired. "I wonder if you love me too…." I asked myself in a whisper.

AUTHORS NOTE

IM SORRY 4 TAKING 2 LONG ON THIS CHAPTER! n i have 2 many review bout my grammar error lol! but i'll try 2 fixed that n btw what happened on the next chapter? FIND OUT on the NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Oh man… why does it have to be rain?" Said Ranmaru, looking outside. Yuki and Kyohei are watching their favorite show and Takenaga as always, reading. Takenaga seems didn't notice Noi and Tamao standing near the door. Yuki was the first one to notice them. When Tamao saw Yuki, she quickly turns away with red face.

Yuki didn't know what's going on, so he turned to Ranmaru. Ranmaru is completely spaced out right now. Yuki sighed himself and went to Ranmaru's back. He smirked himself and said "BOO!"

Ranmaru was taken aback. He turned around and glared Yuki. Yuki just smiled and said "Your princess is here." Takenaga turned and look at the door. He smiled and said "Good morning Noi and Tamao."

Noi face turned red and replied "G-G-Goo-Good m-m-morning."

Tamao smiled and said "Good morning," with a bow. Ranmaru quickly turned at Tamao and said "G-G-Good morning."

Tamao face turned red and bow again at Ranmaru. Kyohei giggled when he saw Ranmaru's face turned hot red. "Good morning and the weather is going to rain again…" said Kyohei, grinning.

"So what are you two coming here for?" asked Takenaga.

"Well we ummm…… we want to see how you guys doing…," said Noi. Tamao just nodding and turned to Sunako, who were staying behind the door without any one notice at all. Sunako in her chibi mode carrying John, Josephine and Hiroshi, went to Kyohei and sit next to him. Everyone even Kyohei stunned by her sudden change but…..

(Sunako P.O.V)

Just calm down…. Just calm down…. This only takes a few minutes that's all…. I can sense myself shaking violently and couldn't stand the dazzling light came from the creature of the light…. (One minute later) I'm MELTING, I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Suddenly I stand up and ran to my room. I sense the creature is smiling now and that made me feel relief….. Ehhhhhhh… Why it made ME feel RELIEF! My nose is almost bleeding!

(Takenaga P.O.V)

Wow…. Sunako actually sitting next to him and why? I asked that question to myself. But it's a good thing I saw Kyohei smiling. I guess she want to stop the nosebleed just now.

Noi came to us and asked "What happened between Kyohei and Sunako?" with sparkle eyes. Ranmaru, Yuki and I shook our head and turned to Kyohei. Kyohei shook his head as well but he smiled for that.

"So Takenaga…. did you tell Kyohei about the **plan**?" asked Noi. I closed my book and said "No, I haven't…"

"Ehhhhhhh we thought you told him already this morning," said Yuki.

"Well I didn't get the chance though…" I replied, glaring at Kyohei.

"So… guys…. tell me what the plan is?" asked Kyohei in a chibi mode, grabbing on my leg. I sighed myself and said "Well it's a simple plan…. You'll just have to do this….."

I told them for about 20 minutes, it's really tiring and I have to used a tiny voice like a whisper so Sunako wouldn't hear what I said (Just in case she's passing by). When my plan 'talking' is finished, I opened my book and read again.

Kyohei just stand there like a stone while the others still talking about _that plan_. I smirked and said "Kyohei… it's just a simple plan and you'll have to do it like what I told you."

"Yeah It IS simple and you want ME to go to another country if this plan's FAILED!" Kyohei snapped and glared at me. I smiled and said "No…. that's part of the plan and if it fails, that means Sunako DON'T HAVE ANY FEELING FOR YOU…. My plan is always worked when my prediction is correct."

"Yeah yeah you're a _nerd_," said Ranmaru, smirking. I glared at Ranmaru and said "Call me NERD AGAIN, you're hand phone will fly off outside…."

Ranmaru sense chills down on his spine and didn't say anything afterwards. Yuki and Noi giggled while Tamao didn't say anything at all. Kyohei seems to be thinking something, and so I asked "Tell me Kyohei, are you ok with this plan?"

Kyohei looked at me and said "Ok, when will the plan start?"

I smiled and said "Tonight…."

(Kyohei P.O.V)

"WHAT!" I snapped.

"Well it's better if you start tonight," said Ranmaru.

"B-but….I-" I trailed off when Yuki's hand covered my mouth.

"Kyohei…. Do you like Sunako?" ask Yuki. 'Well I fall for her already' I thought to myself. I hate telling the true feelings inside me to someone else but… I just nodded to Yuki.

Yuki, Ranmaru, Takenaga, Noi and Tamao smiled and saw me blushing. "And this way, we will get back to our OWN BODY! YAY!" said Ranmaru, start playing himself as the role of a 'romantic prince.'

Takenaga, Yuki and I start to move away from Ranmaru, let him play alone. "I hate to see myself playing a role of a 'romantic prince' …." Said Takenaga.

Yuki and I laughed while Noi scolded at Ranmaru (HIS in Takenaga's body). Tamao just stand there and smiled. She said "Even if you all in different body but you still you."

Everyone amazed by Tamao's word and smiled. I look at the window outside and hoped that Sunako would understand what I'm going to tell tonight…….

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello people and this is a fast update i ever made even though its short! n wat kyohei mean by 'im going 2 tell tonight...'? SEE U ALL ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

And so the nightfall had come to cover the whole world… (I mean HALF WORLD!) It's time for the plan to start but…

"Why does it have to be ME?" Kyohei frustrated himself. They were all sitting in the living room, which include Tamao and Noi, EXCEPT Sunako who locked herself inside her bedroom.

"You like Sunako, that's why," replied Ranmaru, with an 'evil' grin' on his face. Kyohei felt like want to punch him on the face for good.

"Ok ok Kyohei, just calm down just follow the plan…. Ok?" asked Yuki, worried about Kyohei. Kyohei sighed himself and look outside. The night is so darn calm but for him… not calm at all…..

"Kyohei, are you ready?" asked Takenaga, who seems to understand Kyohei real feelings right NOW… it's not love actually… it's his NERVOUS!

"I'm NOT READY RIGHT NOW…" he answered. They all sighed themselves and shook their head except Tamao.

"It will be over soon Kyohei," said Takenaga. Kyohei bit his lips and said, "You think it will work… I mean the 'breaking' spell?"

"Very positive," they answered. Kyohei looked around and then finally…

"Ok…… I'm going…" Kyohei stood up and reached the door to go to Sunako but they didn't realize that someone is watching them from the outside the window, smiling… (Who is that?) Only Takenaga noticed the 'stranger' outside.

*In Sunako's room*

Sunako as always, watching her favorite horror stories while eating some chips. She didn't realize that Kyohei, waiting outside to knock her door but he froze. He's thinking something but what?

(Kyohei's P.O.V)

What am I supposed to say……………... oh man…. I forgot what I'm supposed to say… I scratched my head and sighed. When I was about to leave, Ranmaru, Yuki and Noi were looking at me with go-to-Sunako-or-you'll-REGRET eyes. Tamao just look at me without any expression and Takenaga… he's different…. He 'GLARED TO DEATH' at me…..

I got chill on my spine and face in front of Sunako's door again. I don't know what I'm doing n the first place….I gave up and knocked the door without knowing. There's no answer so I opened the door and saw her eating chips, she didn't noticed that I'm in her bedroom after all….

(Sunako's P.O.V)

So peaceful in here…. But feel's awkward at the same time. I wonder what this kind of feeling around me….. Maybe I ate too much chip then suddenly…

"Sunako Nakahara!" shouted the light creature behind me. I was taken aback and turned to see him. I thought he was in his usual body but it turned out to be Yuki… I sighed myself and said "what do you want creature?"

He bit his lip and said "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm………."

'He's speechless…..'I told that to myself. I feel irritated right now; wait IMPATIENTLY for him to say something. Ten minutes later…

"Are you done or not?" I asked with frustration inside my head. He looked at me and grinned.

"No I'm not…" he said. I frowned at him and asked "What's the real purpose for YOU to COME HERE?"

"I don't know…" he smiled. I feel like going to shout at him but I said to myself to calm down. He smiled when he saw me feeling irritated here and said "I've come here to say about……" he stopped.

"About what?" I asked. His eyes turned sadness and continued, "About what happened yesterday… I'm sorry…"

I nearly forgot about the yesterday 'incident' and my face turned red immediately when I remembered the KISS….

"Ummmmm that's ok…….. Its fine and it's just an accident… right?" I replied, in nervous. Suddenly, Kyohei grabbed my arm and hugged me tightly. (KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YUKI'S BODY!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *The Author's gone mad people!*)

I was stunned by his action. He whispered in a low voice, "It's not an accident Sunako…. It's the _**truth**_."

"Truth?" I asked, blushing.

"Yes. The truth. You know that I…… Ummmmm wait….," he paused. 'You what?' I asked myself and COMPLETELY don't understand why he STILL hugging me… My face turned completely red right now…. 'It's Yuki here… it's not the body creature, just calm down' I said to myself.

He grinned and said "I give you tonight to find out the **true feeling** inside you…"

I stared at him blankly and asked "what do you mean true feeling?"

"Your feelings towards me Sunako… I want to hear the truth tomorrow morning 'cuz……" he paused and looked in my eyes deeply…. For some reason, my heart is protesting about what he's going to say after this.

He continued "Cuz…. I'm going to anoher country _tomorrow morning_….."

Those words just like stabbing my heart and without knowing, I clutched my hand on my chest and whispered in my heart 'Please I beg you… Don't go….' I hope those words could reach him.

He tipped my head up and said, "Sunako... Even if I'm in different form or body, remember I'm still the old ME. It didn't change my personalities or my habit or my favorite food or things… I'm still Kyohei, the one who always argue with you, always ordering you to make me food and the one…. Who always admire you dark girl…"

After hearing those words, my heart felt like crying. I felt like wanted to hold him tightly and tell him my real true feelings, which have been kept inside my heart like forever…

"Yu-I mean Kyo- I mean… Creature… I-"my mouth was covered.

"Sunako say my name," he said, frowning. I shook my head violently but then I gave up and said "Kyohei I-I love…you….," blushing. Kyohei surprised by my sudden confession.

"You can't wait till tomorrow?" he asked, smiled. My face turned red like a volcano going to explode.

"I… I'm feared that you….. Didn't get the chance to hear the truth from me…." I said.

"Sunako…" he paused then grinned. He held me closely until his lips touched mine. I stunned myself and shut my eyes close. (OMG! YUKI! NOOOOOOOOOOO! But it's KYOHEI but still NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

Suddenly the creature turned into a light that shine through the darkness... "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH MABUSHI!" I shouted. When I tried to hide from the light, Kyohei grabbed me and said, "Sunako… opened your eyes….."

When I tried to open my eyes, the light is blinding me and there he is. The **true** Kyohei standing in front of me. My eyes almost cried. I hugged him quickly and cried in his arms. At last my true Kyohei is here….

*Back to the people who waited outside*

"YAY! I get my beautiful body back!" shouted Ranmaru, playing a role of 'romantic prince' again. Tamao smiled at him and said with a bow, "Congratulations." Ranmaru blushed,"Thank You..."

"Takenaga?"Asked Noi, worried.

"Yes Noi?" Takenaga replied with a smile on his face. Noi ran to his arms and cried. "It's really you! I'm so happy!"

Takenaga tightened his arm around Noi and said "Yes me too."

The only male who cries among them is Yuki ONLY. He smiled and said "What's keeping the two of them inside?"

"Yuki Yuki… You don't know? Of course the two of them _**surrender to each other**_ and won't let us in..." said Ranmaru in a perverted way. Takenaga and Yuki hit him hard n the head.

Then, Takenaga sensed someone watching them from the corner of the wall lead to the other corridor. He turned his face and said "Who's there?"

Ranmaru, Yuki, Tamao and Noi were hiding behind Takenaga's body. They looked around and saw… "AUNTIE!" they shouted except Tamao.

"Oh will you all be quiet… I don't want you all interrupt Kyohei and Sunako," Said Auntie. She has two people behind her. It was…

"Aren't you the old lady and you…. The man who gave Kyohei that book… Am I correct?" Asked Takenaga.

"You're a very clever boy indeed," replied the man.

"Auntie…. YOU SET US UP!" asked Ranmaru, shocked.

"Well…. It's just that I want Kyohei to be with Sunako. That's all…" replied auntie, innocently.

"Yeah it worked well… but don't use his kind of plan AGAIN Auntie." Said Takenaga.

The old lady just smiled at them and said "It really worked well." Then Takenaga went to the 'man' and gave him his black book.

The 'man' smiled at him and said "I think we don't need this again…" he took the book and pulled his red handkerchief out. He spread the handkerchief on the book and suddenly the book is disappeared magically!

"WOW! THAT IS SO COOL!" said Yuki, Noi, Takenaga and Ranmaru. Tamao just smiled. Then all of them laughed out loud till they forget about Kyohei and Sunako inside.

"And Auntie... Why are you hiding outside?" asked Takenaga, frowning. Auntie and the 'man' gulping while the old lady just laughed.

*Back to Sunako and Kyohei*

Sunako was collapsed on Kyohei's arm because of his lightness is too radiant… Kyohei is having a hard time to wake her up. He looked outside the window and looked at Sunako on his other arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I wonder where the black book is…." He asked himself. (You don't want to know Kyohei..)

*AUTHORS NOTE*

HELLO PEOPLE! This is THE LAST CHAPTER for 'is this a fate book or what?'! Now I'm going to try my best to create NEW STORIES! n THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING PEOPLE! I LEFT A MESSAGE FOR ALL OF YOU IN THE REVIEW PAGE OF 'IS THIS A FATE BOOK OR WHAT?'! BYE C YA ALL!


End file.
